They get what they deserve
by QueenScottBee
Summary: What would happen after Harry defeated Voldie. What should be done with the Purebloods? Make them slaves, kill them?
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I do not own any characters of this story. The very talented J.K Rowling made them. Do not sue me.**


	2. The Begining

The beginning

Blaise ~

We all saw it. Potter killed him… The War is finally over. People are cheering but I don't feel happy.

I don't understand! Their loved ones are dead. The Weasley twin, God whatever his name is, is dead. So was that annoying girl Lavender. I saw Greyback kill her and I saw that stupid _Mudblood _kill him for it.

No one came to check on me: to see if I was still alive. They all walked by me with disgusted looks on their mutilated faces.

But none of them mattered; the only person that I needed to find was Draco.

Draco~

For the first time of my life…I'm scared. I usually welcomed death, but it never came. All those people died… and I did nothing. My friends are most likely dead and im alone again.

I and my parents tried running away as soon as Potter woke up, but we couldn't make it cross the bridge before the Ministry showed up. They shot the few that flew away out of the sky. My father yanked my mother's arm that was protectively draped around me back toward Hogwarts.

We ran and dodged the deadly magic that flew around us. My mother had tears running down her face and she screamed as a stray Crucio hit her. I stopped running and turned back to get her but my father grabbed my arms from behind and pulled me back.

I yelled and fought against him but he held me easily and whispered hoarsely in my ear.

"Draco. Run and Hide." He shoved me behind him and sprinted for my mother. I watched him sobbing dazzedly and he yelled at me again "Don't Look Back Just Run. Quickly Boy!"

They words echoed in my ear as I followed his instructions and ran off into the rubble.

Blaise~

After about two hours of searching I found him. He was hiding under the overthrown table and curtains by an open window. When I found him he gave a small scream, probably assuming the battle was still going on. His had a tear streaked face and blood and dirt covered him from head to toe. I held out my hand to him and he studied my hand intently. He eventually took it and I walked him towards the great hall where his parents yanked him out of my arms and into their strong embrace.I quietly envied him. His parents were alive whereas my mother died during the battle as she was shot of her broom trying to escape. I looked around and saw few people staring at us with pure hatred in their eyes and I knew… that it was only the beginning.


	3. On its Way

~Pansy~

Its been a year. Vo vol Voldemort is dead for good this time. I should be happy right. I didn't fight so everything should be fine, but its not. As I walked through Hogsmeade I could feel the eyes on me, like I always do. Its always the same. They pay me no mind but they still stare at me. I sighed and tried to keep my head down avoiding the eyes of the crowd surrounding me. I silently open the doors to Hog's Head and quickly spotted Aberforth. As I stood in the doorway I caught his attention. I wondered if he would kick me out like the rest, but he nodded towards a group of tables in the back that were occupied with figures in dark cloaks. I walked through the small crowd of dark figures who had their attention focused on the one person sitting down with small bundles in his hands. Blaise Zambini.

He was giving out sacks of food again. He shrunk it down to size and packed it in small pouches. As he gave out the rations, each person would quickly stuff it into their robes and look around to see if anyone was watching. Then they left in twos; always by twos. When they had all left I got up off of my designated seat from the floor and sat on the bench opposite from him.

"Blaise don't you ever get tired of this", I asked in a small voice

"You hungry Pans" he said passing a small roll that he had in his pocket towards me

" Blaise I'm serious"

He didn't respond and split the bread in half and gave it to the person who occupied th space next to me. Draco Malfoy. He had grown weak since the war. He was too afraid to go home to another raid so he stayed attached to Blaise's side. He rarely looked or spoke to anyone except for me and Blaise.

I looked at Draco and he stared at me as if it was silent speech and I turned my focus back to Blaise.

"Blaise we need to stop. It's getting to dangerous."

He looked up at me with sad eyes and breathed out a long sigh.

"Oh Pans" "If only you knew"

Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably, obviously knowing what Blaise had meant.

"Only I knew what" I said puzzled

He beckoned me to come forward and a leaned across the hard wood table.

He leaned forward on my elbows and whispered

"Its coming Pansy" (I always worry when he calls me Pansy)

"What's coming" I said shakily

"Do you remember all those horrible things that we did to Muggles?" I froze remembering and I nodded.

He leaned in closer and I feared his message instantly.

"They're going to make it legal for them to hurt us Pans. All of us adults, women, children, everyone! We did bad Pansy and we can't fix it. Most of us will be on the streets begging for food, needing clothes, and a place to stay. "

I stared at him knowing what he meant.

"Where are we going to go" I said trying to suppress a sob

"I have a abandoned house I found over the summer a few years back. We would have to hunt and take food but we will survive for awhile. Get all of your stuff tonight and apparate to this address." He slipped me a piece a paper and I hid it in my shirt

"What about the others" I said. He thought for awhile

"Fine but we have to be careful otherwise they'll find us. ok"

I nodded and quickly apparated to my house and stuffed all I could possibly need into a small bag. I knew what Blaise meant now. He wanted to keep us safe. He knew what was coming after the war and he was trying to get ready.

A month after the war happened riots broke out into the streets between some purebloods and well everyone else. The purebloods claimed to their supremacy and struck some of the people. When the Aurors arrived 27 people had already died in an hour and 46 where sent to ST. Mungo's. The Minister decided if anyone started a riot again they would be sent to Azkaban. He put extra guards in the streets and the piece was bearable…for awhile, until he appointed Osmear Dread as the head of security. Osmear was cruel to all pure-bloods. He hated us. The Minister has business to do for a year in America so he put Osmear in charge of the Ministry. He has put up signs mocking us, had soldiers rip our families apart, and banned us from using certain bathrooms and restaurants. I finally understood what Blaise wanted us to leave as soon as possibly. Osmear was treating us as Muggles. Which meant we are doomed to hell.


	4. The Burrow

The Burrow

The Weasley's, unlike the other pure-bloods in the Wizarding World, were living the dream. Because of their dedication to the war they earned tons if money. So much they bought the Malfoy Mansion. Of course they only used that house for the summer or for parties. They rather preferred the Burrow. They liked thee cramped space house. It made them feel at ease and welcomed.

It was November at the Burrow and Author Weasley had just come home from the Ministry. As usual he came home to the pleasant smell of his wife Molly's cooking and the loud noise of the kids breaking things.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! YOU GIVE ME MY MAGIZINE RIGHT NOW OR ILL HEX YOU INTO…."

"Into where Ginny! Your sexy magazine!" Ron yelled hiding behind Harry.

"Ginny, why do you have a copy of 'The Sexiest Way to Please Your Spouse' " Harry asked with a cocky smile on his face as he read its title

Ginny turned as red as her hair and dove for Ron. Hermione laughed as boyfriend tripped over the rug trying to get away from his enraged sister. Harry fearing Ron's life, held Ginny in his arms as she kicked and screamed obscenities at the two.

smiled and headed toward the kitchen where another fight was already brewing.

"No Thank You Fleur. I Don't Need Help." voice rang

"But the food is so, how do you say tasteless" Fleur's perfect french accent replied sweetly

Bill Weasley sensing a fight moved away from his wife and stood halfway behind his father.

"IT'S WHAT!" Molly screamed

"O dear" George Weasley had said as his mother threw a pot Fleur's head

Fleur screamed and she started running towards the door but George pushed her away as he feared getting hit by stray kitchen tools his mother was throwing. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny came into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about and immediately started laughing. Percy who had just arrived from the Ministry chose the wrong time to step through the door as a spoon whacked him in the face. Everyone froze for a minute, but they all couldn't suppress their laughter as Percy stood up and moved his hand away from his reddening nose.

Ron and George clung together in hysterical fits of laughter. And the other still laughing helped clean the kitchen.

At dinner Percy held his glass up and clanked it with a spoon, getting the attention of his family members.

"Geez Percy. This isn't a Ministry party you don't have to act so proper." Ron said with his mouth full

"Maybe is you had some manners Ronald, I would take you to a Ministry party." Percy commented

Ron looked down at his food and grumbled something rude

"Anyway I have news from the Ministry" Percy said looking around the room "Osmear Dread has informed me that all pure-blood families must come in two days from now for questioning"

"Questioning for what" Hermione said with a confused look

"To ask of the involvement in the war" he stated

"But why only pure-bloods" Ginny said puzzled

"Because dear Ginny, most of Voldemort's followers were pure-blood witches and wizards. Also Harry and Ron you are to come with me in the morning to start your Auror training."

"Awww. Do we have to" they both complained

"Yes it is very important and you must be there on time. Hermione, I know you won't want to be here all alone so you may stay in my office tomorrow. Harry and Ron will be there so you may be entertained."

"Alright" she said

"And George…" George looked up at him as Percy handed a card towards him

"This is the name of a therapist I know in town. He's very good at what he does…He can help with Fred" Percy said in a quiet voice

George looked pained at what Percy had said but he nodded and took the card anyway

After dinner Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat in Ron's room wondering what was really going on

"I don't like this" Ginny said "I doesn't feel right. It's been a year. Why do they want all of Voldemort's followers now?"

"I don't know Gin" Harry breathed as he stroked her hair lovingly

"Why don't you girls head of to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Ron said

The girls agreed and unwrapped themselves from their boyfriends, kissed them and went off to bed.

"Hey Harry" Ron whispered

"Yeah Ron"

"Are you scared, about tomorrow I mean"

"A little, you?"

"Yeah. Do you think us having to go to training early have to do with them wanting pure-bloods being questioned."

"Probably" Harry answered tiredly

"But Harry. What if we aren't good enough to be Aurors"

"Then we'll figure it out. Don't worry about it"


	5. The Ministry

The Ministry

When the Weasleys arrived at the Ministry it was already packed. Many people were crammed in the humongous building. Hermione and Harry waited outside as the Weasleys had finished their questioning and then the all headed to Percy's office. It was considerably big. Mr and left them to go back home leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny alone with Percy.

Percy sat at his desk while the rest sat at the table in the center of the room eating breakfast. There was a knock at the door and a skinny man poked his head in the door.

". They training begins in 10." The man said

"Thank you Derek" the man closed the door and Percy stood up and gathered his papers.

"Alright kids lets go"

They stood and headed towards the elevator. As they started heading down Percy spoke to the two nervous boys.

"Its not that bad. Just be yourselves and remember all you've been taught."

The boys visibly jumped as the elevator stopped. The group made it to some large oak doors that swung open upon their arrival. The boys looked back at their girlfriends, hugged them one last time, and went into the room. As soon as the doors closed Percy ushered the girls back up to his room where a stack of paperwork was waiting for him.

"Urgh. Already" Percy complained

"What?" The girls asked

"Before the Minister left on business I was supposed to be working on a way to improve the Quidditch tournaments and I have to read 26 books for new spells to teach at schools." He replied in a tired voice as he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Why don't we do it for you?" Ginny asked earning a crazed look from Percy.

"Yeah I can read those books for you and Ginny can right the new Quidditch additions"

"No girls you're too young for this sort of work…" Percy tried to explain before getting cut of by his sister

"Oh Don't Be Such A Prat Percy!"

"Fine just don't tell"

"What will you give us" Hermione said with a grin which surprised Percy.

'She hangs around my family to much' he thought in his head

"What have I gotten myself into" He said loudly and at that the girls grinned


	6. The Secret House

The Secret House

~Draco

Blaise and Pansy were arguing again. I sat bored and watched them. Pansy wanted us to move out the house. She said it was to dangerous being here and we would get captured. Blaise said we were fine.

"Blaise! Daphne Greengrass was taking yesterday! She's the fifth person today who lives with us. Blaise are you listening!" Pansy screamed

"If you keep screaming they will find us!" he hissed at her

It was like this everyday. Pansy would yell at Blaise. Blaise would yell at Pansy. We all live together. Blaise took us somewhere out of town away from everything. He figured since muggles abandoned it, it would be the last place the Aurors would look for us. Blaise finally agreed with Pansy and said it was too dangerous to go into town. At the beginning of the week some Aurors took away some kids. Their parents were stupefied and sent to the Ministry. We aren't allowed in most stores and in the stores we are allowed in we are kicked out of or treated cruelly. We had to wear cloaks and keep are hoods up and two days ago we all had to go in and answer to questioning with the Aurors. Blaise told me not to say a word to them about before, but I couldn't help it. They tied us down to chairs and they made us drink Veritaserum. We all knew we were in trouble. Whatever we said made it worse. We have to steal just to survive. Blaise barley eats anymore because of how many people ask us for food.

There are 34 of us living in the house including me, Pansy, and Blaise. Most of us are my Slytherin classmates I knew at Hogwarts. Except now we all try to help each other.

That night a few hours after we went to sleep there was a crash downstairs. I sat up and looked and frantically for Blaise to see what was going on, but he wasn't there. I scrambled out of my bed and wrapped my cloak around me and silently made my way downstairs. I gripped my wand tightly and tried to avoid the creaking stairs. I stepped on something hard and I looked down see Hestia Carrow dead at my feet. Her neck was twisted almost all the way around and bent in an impossible angle. My breathing hitched and I tried to step back but someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I started to fight but my captor spun me around and I found Blaise. He put a single finger against his lips, silently telling me not to make a sound. I nodded and he released me. We crept back down the stairs and we heard banging again. Then the house erupted.

Curses flew everywhere and the different people in the house tried to run and hide while still in the dark. Blaise pulled my arm and we ran through the house. I saw many people I knew fall from the curses. I ran harder trying not to think that they might be dead. We separated for a second as a curse almost hit us. Whoever sent the curse was sent backward by a beam of light. I turned around to see Pansy with her wand raised to where the person had fallen. We got up and again to a room I wasn't familiar with. Blaise and Pansy opened a paining inside the room and slid down the whole that seemed to go in endless space. We hit smeller water that looked to be flowing in a tunnel. I followed them and we climbed a ladder to a top that Blaise pushed aside. We crawled up the whole and into the surface. When I got out we were far away from the house. We were in the woods on top of a hill. I could see the house was from where we were and it was on fire.


	7. Runaways

~Runaways

~Blaise

Its been about two weeks since they came for us. We stayed hidden in the woods until we reached the mountains. We stayed low in the mountains, careful to the brooms that flew over us. Pansy doesn't yell at me anymore which I sometimes find uncomforting.

We walked hours at a time and we haven't eaten in three days. If you couldn't guess, we're trying to get out of England. Its not safe for us here anymore.

We walked for a few hours and I heard something shuffle behind me. I looked behind me and I saw Draco stagger of to the side.

"You ok Drake" I asked. He closed his eyes and nodded his head before standing up again. He started walking again but he fell to his knees. Pansy rushed towards him and touched his head.

"Blaise he's burning. He needs water" I looked around and saw something in the distance. I went over to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I think I see a house. Think you can make it a little while longer?" Draco shook his head slowly and Blaise picked him up and carried him on his back. Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around my neck while I hooked my arms around his thighs. We continued to walk for what had seemed miles and Pansy saw the house from here. Draco laid his head in my neck and I could feel his breath shortening.

We made it to a barn that had nothing in it except hay. I stepped inside with Draco still on my back and Pansy closed the door. There was just enough light so we could see. Pansy filled a bucket that she saw with water from a water spell. I laid Draco on a pile of hay and woke him up. He whimpered slightly and I tipped some of the water from the bucket into him.

We stayed there for 4 days when we found the radio. We sat up and listened to it every night. One night Draco held it in his hands while he tried to sleep when the familiar voice of Osmear Dreed was heard.

"Dear Wizarding World. We again face a dilemma. Many pure-bloods who are accused of the crime of being with Voldemort are loose. We have found one of the gathering places that has lead through some tunnels under the city. Do not be alarmed because our Aurors are searching for them. If anyone has any useful information on their whereabouts please contact the Ministry office. If you capture them contact Aurors immediately, alive if you please. And for any of them who many be listening right now; we will find you, you can not hide, and we are watching."

Draco turned and stared at me with worried eyes. He was tired of running and so was I. He put his head in my chest and clung to my shirt for dear life as if I was his life source. I draped a protecting arm around and played with his hair that was partially covering his eyes. Pansy came and laid on the other side of Draco and she stoked his arm as he cried himself to sleep.


	8. Captured

Captured

~Pansy

They came for us this morning …except this morning they caught us. Six Aurors threw curses at us left to right. Some of them I deflected with ease but others threw me back against the barn walls. Someone yelled Expelliarmus Stupefy and our wands flew out of our hands. The last thing I saw after that was Blaise and Draco fall onto the floor unconscious as I soon followed their lead.

When I awoke we were on some sort of carriage and we were not alone. There were 5 others with us, but no one would look each other in the eye. Blaise for once looked scared and Draco was tearing up. All of our hands were tied behind our backs with tight rope and our upper arms were put in metal cuffs attached to the sides of the wagon. We had to men sitting in the wagon with us who were armed but they didn't seem like Aurors. I sat in silence for an hour until the wagon came to a stop. The two men opened the door and more men came and unlocked us. They yanked us up from our sitting positions and threw us out of the carriage. They hauled us together in groups and ordered us to walk towards a square in the middle of a large field. I didn't understand what was going on until the earth beneath us shook. We started to plummet underground until we saw a length of tunnels. The men pushed us until we reached a door and they shoved us inside when the door opened. There we were greeted by the sound of loud wailing and sobs. We were put into lines and we were moved forwards little by little. When the first person in line stopped they started to scream as if in pain. Then men would grab the person and through them into groups. When it was my turn I saw a man sitting at a desk and he asked me my name.

"Name" he stated bored

"Pansy Parkinson" I said in a small voice

When I said my name a man next to him grabbed my left arm and held it down on the desk. I started to panic and then I was overwhelmed by pain. The man at the desk dug his wand into my arms and started to draw something. It was long and painfully and I screamed loudly until it was over. The man who held me down let me go and I fell against the floor. He roughly picked me up and shoved me towards a group to the side. Before I could fall on the ground strong arms grabbed me and I looked up to see Blaise. He gave me a weak pained smile and helped me up. We started to go lower into the ground again and it became harder to breathe. We walked through tunnels again and came across a room. The men pushed us into the room again and forced us to kneel on the floor. Then a man came out. He was average height with cold brown eyes. He was much built and strode with pure confidence. He stopped looked at us and smirked at us.

"Hello my name is Osmear Dread" Somehow his voice made me feel miserable. "and this is your new home. You may be wondering why you are here. "he said as he scanned the room. His smirk then fell into a sneer as he spoke. "You are here because you pure-bloods are the scum of earth. You are useless and repulsive to everyone. You are like a bug. Disgusting and viel. And do you know what we do to bugs, hmmmm anyone? We squash them."

After he said that a man from the back rose and spat at him

"We. Are. Not. Bugs. We have a right to humanity same as you! I AM PURE-BLOOD AND PROUD!"

"Hmmm. Interesting. You know what we give to the pure-blood and proud…. Avada Kedavra!" And with that the brave man in the back fell to the ground with an ear piercing crack. I started to tear up again.

"So is anyone else 'pureblood and proud' " He smirked again at our silence "Well then now that that's over I would like you all to look at your arms. Those symbols on your arm should tell you something. Because of the fact you are pureblood you will be stuck with it forever and let it serve as a reminder to you as what you are worth now. Nothing"

His words stung to me and as he got up to leave he waved his hands to are guards and we were hoisted up again and taken to our new _home_.


	9. Plans

~Plans

Hermione Granger was in bliss. She was in the middle of a romantic kissing session with Ron. He had just come back from work with Harry and decided that tonight was a good day to have sex. I breathed out a long sigh knowing that it had to end.

"Ron we have to stop" I said breathless

"But I don't want to just yet" He said moving to lay a long trail of kisses down my neck has he rubbed my thigh.

"Your sister and Harry are coming over soon" I tried said gasping

"They can wait outside until we're done" He said leading the trail of kisses down to my breast as he massaged the other.

"Rrr…roo…on….please" I whined

"Fine" He sighed getting off the bed "But when they're gone. You're mine" He said getting changed

I smiled at him knowing how much trouble I would be in tonight.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen just as Harry and Ginny apparated in.

"Hey Mione' "Harry greeted with a smile

"Hey Harry are you hungry?" I said

"Yes!" he replied to quickly

I went to the fridge and got out the leftovers me and Ron had yesterday and gave it to Harry. That's when I noticed his hair was unrulier than usual. I smiled and raised an eyebrow at Ginny who just smiled sweetly back.

"Hey Gin-bug" Rou said grabbing a roll from the table

"Urgh Ron! Don't call me that! You know I hate that name!" Ginny yelled at him

"Aw but I think its cute" Ron said with a smile earning a slap in the head from her

"Hey! I don't like getting hit! Harry may like it in bed but I don't" Ron said laughing at her while Harry spit out nearly all the water he was drinking

"Oh Harry don't act like you don't Hermione looks the same way after sex as Ginny does now. So did you finish Jennkins Report?"

Harry gaped at him like he slapped him with a fish.

"RON YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Ginny screamed

"Oh but I do" He smirked and for a second he looked like Fred

Sensing a fight I stepped in

"So Harry did you get my Owl"

"Oh um yes I did. I mentioned it to Smith and he said you can go if you bring me and Ron with you"

"Bring us where" Ron said puzzled trying to pry his sisters hands of his neck

"I want to see where they sent all the pure-bloods" Hermione said without hesitation

Ginny dropped her hands from Ron and He looked at her as if she were crazy

"You can't be serious babe…"Ron said slowly

"I am very serious Ronald" Hermione said proudly

"Hermione! That place is for criminals! You can't go there!"

"Ron I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and ill have two bodyguards with me." She stated rationally

He thought about it for a minute

"Ok I gues…" He didn't get to finish his sentence when she came up and hugged him around his neck.

"Ok you guys I'm going to go home to the Burrow. Mom's cooking ravioli again! Are you guys coming" Ginny asked

"No I think we'll stay here" Ron said still holding Hermione

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they apparated to the Burrow.

"So you're not mad at me for not asking first" Hermione said into his neck

He sighed saying no and started to let his hands travel

"Ron…" Hermione began

"SShhh" Ron hushed her. He picked her up and brought them over to their bed and laid her down "I told you we were going to finish when they left" he said kissing her


	10. Meeting Osmear

Meeting Osmear

~Ron

Hermione came to work with me this morning and it was an utter disaster. Everyone saw her and started to run and hide. We tend to not be so busy in the office and Hermione is sort of well…the boss.

I took some time, but we finally figured out where Osmear was. We apparated to the a open field, but there were no buildings in sight.

Then many men took our wands out and searched us. When we were given back our wands we followed the men to the center of the field where we were sinking to the ground. I inwardly started to panic but I wasn't going to show how nervous I was in front of my girlfriend.

We walked through long narrow tunnels that smelled of blood. We reached a long spiraling staircase that took us some time to get up.

A man stepped out of a door and held it open for us and I stepped inside.

~noones p.o.v

"Ah. You must be !" Osmear stated in a cheerful voice sticking out his hand which Hermione graciously took. "What can I do for you"

"Well I just had a few questions on what exactly the pure-bloods are doing"Hermione said in her confident voice

"Oh well this facility is more of a correction center" Osmear started

"A what?" Ron asked

"A correction center. Weasley is it? We correct their bad behavior that they are so rudely accustomed to. " Osmear complied

"So it's like prison" Harry questioned right away

"Oh no . We try to treat our occupants with utmost respect…" The door was banged open as four men came in holding three people who kicked and screamed the whole way in.

"Ah but you see not everyone here is very…corporative." Osmear sighed with a hint of venom in his voice.

Osmear walked towards his new captives and lifted up the chin of Blaise Zanbini.


	11. Interrogation

Interogation

~Harry

I blinked several times, not believing my own eyes. I never expected to see them again. I saw them a few times after the Battle at Hogwarts but I never thought of seeing them here. Osmear had lifted up Blaise's chin so they were looking eye to eye.

"So what have you done this time . Hmm"

Blaise said nothing and stayed quiet. Osmear released him and moved to Pansy. Osmear ran his hand up to her bruised and dirtied face and she flinched at his touch.

"And what have we done to be here sweetie" he whispered into his ear running his fingers through her dirty hair. The squirmed and whimpered and he chuckled at her uncomfort. Osmear let her go and he walked over to the last person I thought I would never see again. Draco Malfoy.

"So _Draco_" He said at the boy. He was extremely close to Draco's face and Draco turned his head and shrunk into the person who was grabbing him

"tsk tsk Draco. Haven't we learned to look me in the eye already" Draco physically shuddered as if remembering a memory. For once in my life Draco didn't look like the bully. He looked like the bullied. He had gotten remarkably skinner since the last I saw him and he had looked like he had not slept in days. Like the rest he sported many bruises, but his seemed more…severe.

"Draco. Why don't you tell me what you did? It's not that hard" Osmear's menacing voice drawled

Draco looked at Blaise once with pleading eyes as if to ask permission to speak, but Blaise's cold eyes clearly said no

Osmear looked Draco in the eye before he whispered "_Crucio_"

Draco fell to the ground and screamed in his agony. Pansy screamed and tried to rush towards them but her captor held her by the waist tightly. She screamed and begged him to stop. Osmear stopped momentarily before repeated the curse again with more force causing Draco into a higher pitched scream. I felt Hermione cringe next to me.

Osmear stopped the curse and Draco crawled into a ball and sobbed into the floor. Osmear walked to Draco yanked his left arm which had some strange markings on it. and lifted his wand to the marking. Pansy obviously knowing what the marking were begged him to stop. Blaise stood there trying not to cry. Then Osmear bent Draco's arm behind his back so Draco wouldn't be looking at him. He muttered something with his wand pressed harder into Draco's arm. Draco cried out in painful agony. He began to twitch and squirm on the floor while screaming at the top of his lungs. Osmear however still held his arm as he continued whatever torture this was. Every time Draco would scream Blaise would flinch and he would have tears streaming down his face.

"BLAISE! PLEASE! HE'S HURTING HIM! PLEASE BLAISE PLEASE! MAKE THEM STOP PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Pansy begged crying at Blaise

When Draco's ear piercing scream rang again Blaise finally snapped.

"OK. OK. IT WAS US! PLEASE STOP HURTING HIM! HE DIDN'T MEAN TO! JUST PLEASE STOP…" Blaise voice croaked with his sobs.

Osmear released Draco and Draco slumped to the ground breathing hard while clutching his arm.

"See Blaise. It wasn't that hard. But you see everything comes at a price and you still need to be punished. Norshman lock them up in the hole."

Pansy found this much more painful then what she saw before her.

"OH GO! PLEASE NOT THERE! ANYWHWERE BUT THERE!" She screamed as she was taken away. Blaise was held by one arm and pulled out by one arm. Draco couldn't even stand up and was practically dragged out of the room.

I stood dumbfounded in the corner of the room. I looked at Hermione and she looked to be on the bring of tears.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" Ron yelled at Osmear "WHAT DID THEY DO TO POSSIBLY DESERVE THAT!"

"They have started many riots since they have arrived ..."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR YOU TO TORTURE THEM HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND!"

"Ron just calm down" I tried to whisper to Ron. I tried to lay a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!HARRY!" Ron yelled getting red in the face

"Thank you . For your hospitality" Hermione said in a quiet voice

"You are very welcolme "

"Come boys we should be leaving" Hermione said grabbing hold of Ron's arm

Once they got outside Ron completely lost it.

"HERMIONE! WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU NOT CARE WHATS GOING ON IN THERE!"

"OH COURSE I CARE RONALD! DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T FEEL ANY PAIN WHEN DRACO WAS TORTURED!"

I knew she was talking about when we were at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix tortured her for her blood status and Draco was forced to watch. She must have felt extremely bad. She was now in Draco's position and had to watch him being tortured for blood statuses and could do nothing but watch.

"I'm sorry Mione' "Ron said in a soothing voice as he pulled her into him.

"What are we going to do…" Hermione sobbed into his chest. Ron put his cheek on top of her head and looked at me

"What can we do Harry?" Ron asked almost sounding desperate

"We have to fix this" I said

"How…" Hermione said peeking her head around to face me "The Minister appointed Osmear the head of the Minisrty until he comes back."

"Then we'll have to get the Minister" I said confidentally


	12. Alone

Alone…

~Pansy

We have been down here for a week …or was it two? I couldn't keep track, my mind was still racing. They just stood there and watched us suffer like we were nothing. But I wouldn't blame them. All the stuff we did to them. I wouldn't do anything either.

I was too quiet in here. We were isolated in complete darkness that probably even Voldemort would be scared of. The hole was just a deep hole they dug in the ground. They would throw us in there and before we had time to get up they closed it with a rock. We've all been here more than once, but it's such a small space you can hardly breathe. Blaise told us stories of how he would have to pretend to be dead because some people who went there lost it and killed each other.

I started to just count the minutes that rolled by, trying to keep my breathing regular. Fifty-one….fifty-two….fifty-six. After a while I couldn't even count and gave up. I laid on my back and looked towards black emptiness and my eyes started to close.

Then I heard something above us. It sounded like fighting. I tried to listen and then I saw it. Light. People were pushing the rock out of the way. All I saw were diluted shapes above me and I faintly heard voices. The last thing I saw was someone carrying me in their arms and going through a bright light.

~Blaise

I woke on the ground of an unfamiliar room. I looked around to see many people standing up and moving around looking at the ones who sat on the floor. Occasionally someone who sat on the floor would get up and walked with someone who had stopped by them. Then it dawned to me what was happening.

~Draco

I woke up by the sound of arguing again. Something I haven't heard since we were taken by the Aurors. I knew those voices. I turned towards it and saw Pansy and Blaise looking at me. Pansy gave me a weak smile and rubbed some hair out of my eyes.

"Well look what we have here Jonah. Two worthless pure-bloods and a very sexy lady"

I looked up and saw two men dressed in dark robes. The one who I presumed to be Jonah had dark brown hair and a very devilsh smile.

"So what should we do with her Calum. I bet she'd look rather good in a little maid's outfit." Jonah replied cockly

The two men started to advance her and she moved back fear evident in her eyes.

"Oh don't be scared sweet heart we'll take good care of you" Calum said touching her face.

"Leave her alone" Blaise said with a murderous look

"Or what" Jonah said annoyed pushing Blaise

"Or we'll kick your sorry arse" I replied standing up in front of Pansy.

Calum and Jonah attacked us then. We fought them off as best as we could and Pansy pushed Calum of me for a second. We were drawing a lot of attention and people were rushing over to us. Pansy turned and slapped Calum in the face, which pissed him off. He grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the face causing her to fall on the ground.

"Stupid Pure-Blood Bitch!" He screamed at her he raised his hand again to hit her by someone caught his wrist. I saw a familiar patch of red hair and I knew who had saved my friend. Weasley.

"Alright ! Both of you! Out of here! Now!" Weasley ordered the bows

"You can't kick us out! We own her!" Jonah screamed. Ron turned and looked at Pansy who was clutching a side of her face. He turned back to her abusers and said "No. She belongs to _me_" In a threatening tone. The men's eyes widened and they backed away from us. Pansy ran to Blaise and he comforted her in a protecting embrace.

"Alright nothing to see here!" Weasley's voice rang out. Everyone went back to what they were doing and Weasley walked over to where Blaise and Pansy were huddled up on the floor. Blaise tightened his hold on her as he moved forward. Weasley bent down to the floor and looked at Blaise.

"I promise to take good care of her Blaise. I promise." Weasley spoke slowly

Blaise studied him for a moment and his hold on Pansy started to loosen. He looked at Pansy with tears in his eyes. Pansy gave him a small smile and gave him a hug. Blaise kissed her on the top of her forehead and whispered "Be safe…"

Pansy then turned to Weasley and he held out his hand. She took it and he helped her up and the duo walked through the large room and disappeared through the doors.

"Blaise…What's going on?" I said tearfully. "Where did Pansy go?" silence "Blaise?" my voice cracked

Blaise came over to me and held me in a tight hug. "Draco whatever happens next I want you to be strong" he whispered into my hair "I want you to be smart and don't let them see you cry. Remember us always ok Draco. Promise me that."

I started to let the tears fall from my eyes and I grabbed hold of Blaise for all he was worth.

"Blaise…please don't leave . pleease" I said sobbing into his chest

I didn't hear the group of people who walked up to us.

"Blaise Zanbini?" One of the men asked

Blaise let go of me and I sobbed harder. "No Please Blaise! No please…."

"Promise me Draco" He said looking into my eyes "Promise me" he said grabbing hold of my shoulders

"I..Pr..omi..ssee" I said in between chocked sobs. He gave me one last hug and got up to leave with the men.

I sat in my corner and curled myself into a ball. I started to cry and I wrapped my arms around my legs.

I waited there for hours silently watching the people leave. I kept hearing Blaise's words in my head. 'Be strong'. I was some the last one left and no one was in the room. I was alone. I sunk my head between my knees and let my tears fall freely.

"Draco Malfoy?" I looked around and saw a man who looked friendly but I couldn't trust anyone these days.

"I'm here to take you home" the man tried again. I knew it wasn't my real home but I got up and walked with him out of the building. I left hoping my life would be better.


	13. New Beginnings

New Beginings

~Harry

I was in my study at 12 Grimmauld Place. I was trying to work on my Auror work, but I couldn't focus. All I could think about was if I really wanted him here. After all we've been mortal enemies and now he would be living with me.

I ran a hand through my unmanageable curls just as the doorbell rang. 'That must be him'.

I scrambled to the door and put my hand on the handle. I took a deep breath to clear my head and I opened the door to welcome in my new house guess, Draco Malfoy

~Hermione

Blaise had come into my house for 8 hours and he still said nothing. I eventually gave up and went to my study at the end of the hall. I went in behind my desk and turned on my laptop. Blaise sat in the couch and just stared into mindless space. I was surprised to hear Blaise speak for the first time.

"What's that" He asked in a small voice. When I looked up at him he looked at his lap refusing to meet my gaze.

"It's a muggle device. They use it to write projects and go on the Internet"

"What's the Internet?"

I chuckled. This would be a very interesting conversation. Wait till I teach him how to play X-box.

~Ron

It was a long ride to the Burrow. I borrowed Dad's car. She was scared at first when we lifted into the air, but after awhile she relaxed.

"Hungry Ron" George asked from the driver's seat

"No ill wait till we get to the Burrow"

"You not hungry and waiting for food! Best joke ever!" George scoffed and for a second I thought I saw Pansy give a hint of a smile.

We landed the car next to the garage and George and I raced out to get food.

"Smells like Molly's cooking!" George sang. I started to walk inside with George when I noticed Pansy wasn't there. I looked back to see her still in the backseat of the car. I went back and got in beside her. I sat in silence and waited for her to speak but she said nothing.

"I meant what I said you know. I promised him I'd take care of you." She looked at me with big babyish eyes as if wanting to cry

"You don't need to be scared of me or anyone here really. I won't hurt you Pansy. I promise…will you give me a try"

I waited anxiously for an answer but she just stared into space. I sighed and started to get out but I felt cold fingers touch mine. I looked at my hand and saw a smaller one on top of mine. She was freezing.

"Are you cold" Duh Ron stupid question; he scolded himself. I let her out of the car and shrugged off my clock. I draped it around her shoulders. I held her hand and walked to the door. She self-consciously hid behind and I gave her hand a comforting squeeze as I walked her into her new home.


	14. A Promise is A Promise

A promise is a promise

~Ron

For once in my whole life, I Ron Weasley have finished work… Before Lunch! I couldn't believe it. There wasn't a huge pile of scrolls and letters sitting on my desk. I ran across the offices and bumped knocked over many things in the process. I burst open Harry's office, scaring the raven-haired man in the process.

"Gosh Ron! You nearly gave me a heart attack" he said with his hand clutching his heart.

"Oh sorry Harry, but I just had to tell you the news!" I jumped up excitedly

"What news?" Harry said chuckling

"I'm finished with work" I whispered. I couldn't risk on getting more.

"You what … but I … you weren't… how'd you…" He rumpled on shocked

"Harry what should I do mate?"

"Go see Mione' I guess" he shrugged

"Aright. Ok. I'll do it! Bye Harry!" I said as I apparated out of his office and into Hermione's apartment.

"Hermione! I'm here!" I bellowed excited. No answer. Hmmm. "Hermione?"

I turned around to the sound of shuffling and I turned to see a dark skinned man with dark hair that reached his ears.

"She's not here" he said "She's out. Want me to get you something" he said quietly

"Um no thanks I'll just wait till she gets back" The man nodded and started to walk away and I chose then to speak up.

"She's safe you know. Pansy I mean." he stopped moving but he still had his back turned to me.

"She's living at the Burrow with me and my family. We treat her right. We don't force her to do anything. I kept my promise Blaise." He turned and looked at me with grateful eyes. "Thank you" he said with a small smile.

"Alright Blaise I'm home and I bought all the stuff you need for dinner." Hermione called from the door. She walked in with tons of bags in her hands and almost dropped them when she saw me.

"Ron! I thought you weren't going to be here till late." She asked surprised

"Finished all my work. Wanted to spend some time with you." I said slightly kissing her

"Aww Ron…I wish I could but I still have work" she pouted

"Aww then what will I do" I whined

"Why don't you go check on Pansy? She's probably lonely"

"Ok. I'll see you later on tonight then" I kissed her goodbye

When I went to the Burrow I was greeted by the unwelcoming pressure of hot water in my face.

"Oh I'm sorry Ronnie! I didn't expect you to be home so early. Shouldn't you be at work?" My mother apologized

"I finished early today" I said trying to ignore the stinging pain on my face

"Alright then. Coffee love?"

"Yes please"

She handed me my coffee and went back to cleaning dishes.

"So. What's your plan for the rest of the day?"

"When I figure it out ill tell you"

"Hhmmm. You should take Pansy out" I almost spit out all of the contents in my mouth

"Mother you know damn well why I can't take her." I spat sternly

"Its only a few riots…."

"27 mum"

"Only for a couple of hours"

"I alone arrested 32 people mum. I'm not taking her outside this house."

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE RONALD!" she yelled slamming a pot down causing me to flinch

"She's a _girl_ Ron" She explained "She needs to be free. Just because law permits her from certain rights now doesn't mean she must be treated as if a dog "

"I know, but its dangerous."

"Then stay with her and keep her safe, but she can't stay locked up in this house forever." I sighed knowing she was right and I went upstairs to go find Pansy. She was in her room staring at an old article of the Dailey Prophet.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked her but she remained silent. I walked over and read the headline she was reading.

OSMEAR DREAD EXPOSED! MILLIONS OF PURE-BLOOD LIVES SHED! ARE WE BETTER WITHOUT THEM?

I became immediately outraged and snatched the paper from her hands. I curled it up in a ball and set it on fire.

"Pansy you need to stop reading that" I told her sympathetically when she whimpered and forced out a weak 'sorry'.

"Hey. I know what'll cheer you up. Lets go in town today. We can buy you some more clothes and eat at this new restaurant I've heard of. Sound good" She smiled and nodded and we headed for Hogsmeade.

As soon as we stepped foot into Hogsmeade people stared at her. Not at us just her. She involuntarily lifted her hood to cover her face. We made it into the store I was talking about Cristo's. Everyone there treated her nicely and she was starting to loosen up. We stumbled out the door laughing and having a great time. A crowd was building ay we watched as the snow stared to build up on the streets.

"I had fun Ron…thank you" she said with a tiny smile

"Your welcome" I smiled back "Hey they're selling hot chocolate. Do you want some?" she gave a giggly nod at I told her id be back. I paid for the drinks but when I turned around Pansy was gone. I went into panic mode and took my wand out. I ran through the streets until I came across a alley where someone stifled a scream. I raced down the alley and froze at the sight before me. Pansy lay naked under a man who pounded into her mercilessly. He had gagged one hand over her mouth and the other held both of hers above her head. I yelled a curse that sent him meters backward unconscious. I ran over to Pansy but she screamed more. I put the man in a Auror spell, which had them deported back to the offices and had them awaited on trial. I picked up Pansy with her chest to b and her legs wrapped around me still nude. I apparted home and her screams filled the house. Everyone was there but no one spoke. She sobbed into my chest and George covered her exposed parts with his blanket that he had wrapped around his shoulders. Ginny came and rubbed the space between her shoulder blades. We sat there like that for about 20 minutes until she passed out. I explained to them what had happened and took her upstairs. I laid her in her bed and tucked her in . I walked out the door after I charmed her room inside and out. I sank down to the floor and leaned my head against the door silently crying.

I had just broke my promise


	15. Special Connection

Special Connection

~Harry

It's been about two months and I still haven't managed to connect with Draco. I don't get it shouldn't he be happy? I gave him a home, food, clothes, but everything I give him he doesn't use it. He just does his chores and locks himself inside his room. Like many of the other pure-bloods he never looks at me in any way, but even Hermione had better luck then I did.

She and Blaise get along well I guess. She doesn't mistreat him or treat him poorly. She refuses to even call him a slave even though he is. When we got the Minister to come back we explained to him the situation and he decided to release the survivors immediately, but others at the Ministry didn't think they should be let go. One of the council members said they would still pose a threat to the community, start rights, and even another war. We argued all day and till the break of dawn. We had composed a series of rights each pureblood had.

The rules were very strict and precise hade not been for Hermione's bargaining (ahem arguing) skills. Many of us had to be constantly reminded on what we are not permitted to allow them.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose when I heard a crash. I raced downstairs to find Kreacher and other of my house-elves holding a weeping Draco. I looked around to find the sight of the crash and found that one of the glass vases fell, but it wasn't an ordinary vase. The outside of the vase contained all of the pictures of those who died protecting for me and others during the times of war. The vase had a lid on top and when taken off and a spirit of one of the one you were thinking of comes out of it and actually talks to you. It was very valuable and special to me and anyone else who's been to my house even the house-elves. It wasn't the fact that it was broken rather the fact that it was sentimental to anybody who walked into the house.

"Kreacher. _What_ is the meaning of _this_" I said through my teeth trying not to loose my temper

"Kreacher was working as always for the noble man of Black, when Kreacher found boy stealing precious jewels from box master told Kreacher not to touch. So Kreacher hit scrawny boy and stupid boy got mad and tried to hit Kreacher! He threw things at Kreacher! Then he picked up master special vase and it missed Kreacher! Then Kreacher…" I cut him off not wanting to take my anger out on the elves.

I yanked Draco up from underneath his upper arm and he gave a small yelp trying to cringe away from me. I tightened my hold on him intently trying to cause him pain.

"Kreacher can you continue what you were doing and have the pieces sent to Hermione please" I said sternly not taking my eyes off the sobbing boy in my grasp and with a pop the house-elves bowed and left.

I started to trudge up the stairs with Draco in tow when he started to beg and cry for mercy. I brought him to my office and stood him in front of my desk. He sobbed and whined but I ignored him at sat behind my wooden desk. He tried to control his breathing but was unsuccessful and choked on air. I pulled out a paper from me desk and held it up.

"Do you know what this is Draco?" I asked in a calm voice. He shook his head no while rubbing his tear streaked face with his sleeve.

"This is a release paper to send you back into the Ministry" at the mention of being sent back he broke out in wails again. I got up from my desk and walked towards him angrily. He started to move back but I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face inches from mine. He continued to cry more and I yelled at him

"Law says I can punish you, beat you, even kill you! And you take this as a joke." He broke away from me to try to run but I caught his arm and pulled him back with so much force I could have broke his arm. I pulled him close enough to where I yelled in his ear again

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO HURT YOU DRACO! BECAUSE I COULD AND IM TIRED OF YOU!"

He cried and cried and I started to move him towards the door. He freaked out and tried to grab anything to prevent him from leaving. We only made it to the bottom of the staircase where he clung on for dear life. I pried him off and he started to kick and screamed but held onto me from behind himself.

"PLEASE! HARRY..DOO..DONT SEND ME BACK PLEASE HARRY PLEASE!"

I ignored him and managed to pull the door open and started to drag him outside. He wailed harder as I dumped him outside and locked the door. He started to claw and bang on the door but I just listened. I heard him give a strangled cry and something broke inside of me. I remember being in that same position as Draco, but it was with my Uncle Vernon. I wasn't allowed back for a week. I opened the door to see Draco with his head in his knees still facing the door. When I opened the door fully he took the advantage and grabbed the lower part of my shirt. He held me and cried into my stomach "Harry please…" he said in a small strangled voice. I stroked his hair almost lovingly and said yes. He hurried into the house past me and through the kitchen.

I sighed sadly and went upstairs and rested my head in my hands. I guess I went to sleep because I was awakened by someone poking my shoulder. I looked to my left to see Draco down on his knees offering me lunch on a silver platter. I took it and he bowed his head refusing to make eye contact. I decided to stroke his hair as I did before. At first he hesitated to my hand but soon he leaned into my touch.

"I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. Sorry" I sighed. He scooted closer to me giving me more access to his head.

"Losing family and friends is hard. I know,but you will get through this. You know your not alone in this right. I'll always be here and so will many others" He laid his head sideways in my lap and nodded his head in agreement.

I continued to play with his hair throughout the remainder of the day. I finally broke through to him. Yes!

I am defiantly bragging to Hermione about this


	16. Pureblood Slavery

Pure-Blood Slavery

~Percy

Today is the eighth day the board of the Ministry has met. Their latest argument was if the pure-bloods should continue as slaves. Everyone was yelling and I already had a headache. We were sitting in the conference room that had an automatic Silencio charm on it. There was I large round table in the middle of the room with chairs all around. Myself and Minister Kingsley Shacklbolt sat at the end of the table, but unlike me the Minister actually listened to the debate.

"They have human rights just as we do and should be treated fairly!" Hermione pleaded to the Minister

"They lost that right during the Wars Ms. Granger" the Executive of the Deparment of Aurors said in a low dangerous voice. She turned to him

"Not everyone who was pureblood was a death eater!"

"Ah, but all the death eaters were purebloods" said a woman I wasn't familiar with

She did have a point there

"But innocent people died in there" a small petite woman said softly "Ms. Granger has a point. They were hunted like dogs. Torn apart from their families! They were starved and beaten and killed. Pureblood or not the are as human as you and I …"

"That's interesting you said that Lucile." A plump man interrupted her "They did the same thing to us. All of us. "

A man with an inquisital nodded his head. "Yes indeed they did. If we are so as you say equal why were they allowed to torment the rest of the Wizarding community. Although I do agree some of them were not evil such as Mr. Weasley here next to you." He turned to my youngest brother and talked to him directly.

"Mr. Weasley were you or were you not outcasted from the pureblood community because you disagreed with the standards of being a true pureblood?" Ron looked hesitantly around the room and managed to give a small reply

"Yes"

"And is it true or not true that you were given less than the rest"

"Yes"

"And is it true that you and your family were harassed for these decisions"

"Yes" Ron said quietly looking ashamed for something.

"Well then you all should see my point. They made their own community and anyone who didn't fit the bill was the main subject of pain and loss during the war"

"And what exactly is your point. What lock them up, torture them, murder them?" Hermione said with anger evident in her voice. I saw Harry try to get her to sit down but she snapped at him

"Ms. Granger you of all people in this room surprise me the most" That finally woke me up

"Me? Why me?" she asked

"Because you experienced this prejudice the heavest." Hermione sat down silently relieving the memories.

"You were assaulted physically and mentally the first step you took in the Wizarding world. Yes or No? "

"Yes" she said quietly

"And have you not felt more and ease since something was done about them" She nodded avoided his eyes

"I do feel your sympathy that of which they must be treated fairly. But mabey you weren't ready for this. You are caught in your emotion on how you felt and are trying to relate it to yours, but you have a complete understanding of what is truly going on. Yes you are very logical and smart but you are fighting a losing battle. They didn't want your help then so what makes you sure they want it from their most despised thing in their eyes now. You need to stick with something simpler before you decide on making those kind of decisions. Let's say if they were free what would happen? I know the after shocks of the war are strong but I think you need to wait until you figure out what you really want here. "

Hermione for once was silent. She sat back down and covered her mouth with her hands trying not to cry. The man once again spoke but to the Minister

"That is why I have a purposal for you Kingsly. We keep them as slaves but we set up a system of laws to insure their safety of themselves and owners. "

The Minister for the first time spoke in his deep voice. "What did you have in mind"

The next day I sent a copy of the new laws to every news paper stand, door, and person in the Wizarding community.

**PUREBLOOD SLAVERY LAWS**

**All purebloods captured and sold as slaves must be obedient to their owner's wishes**

**All slaves are permitted a workers wand**

**No slave is permitted to use magic if not provided**

**Violence upon owners are subject to death or Azkaban**

**Violence upon slaves are subject to Azkaban**

**Any plots formed will be exterminated**

**If owner feels harmed or threatened they have the right to defend themselves**

**If for ant reason slave is no longer required the will become property to the Ministry of Magic **

Signed by:

The Board of the Ministry of Magic

Kingly Shacklbolt, Minister of Magic


	17. Reunion

Reunion

~Draco

It's been almost a week since Potter almost sent me back. I've grown to remember not to make him mad. I can't help but try to imagine where Blaise and Pansy were. They were practically my parents. I haven't seen my parents since the War. All of younger members of the pureblood families were pulled out of each others arms. I think that was the first time I wanted to be with my parents. Blaise had to hold me the entire time and endure my constant wailing, while Pansy sat and rubbed between my shoulders to calm me down. After that we made a little family. Blaise was like a father to me. He got me to be tougher and taught me how to hunt and steal without being noticed. Pansy on the other hand left occasionally because of all the pressure but still treated me as if I was her own. I missed them dearly everyday.

I couldn't help but noticed Potter looking at me. I quickly looked back down at the floor I was trying to clean and scrubbed harder. I heard him sigh and watched him as he walked across the hardwood floor of his office. He stopped at the side of me and I just looked at his well polished shoes.

"Draco, get changed we're meeting someone" He said with no emotion

"Yes siir" I said quietly getting up. The words were still so foreign to me.

I came back a few minutes later to see him standing by the door.

"Out..side" I managed to squeak with fear evident in my voice. He opened the door and I involuntarily took a step back.

"I won't hurt you Draco but we need to leave"

I followed him outside to his carriage and slowly stepped in. When we got settled and started to move he handed me a cloak. I understood what he wanted me to do with it as we started heading into town. I quickly put it on and lifted the hood to cover my face. We rode through Hogsmeade and I could hear laughter and happiness and I sunk into my seat pulling my cloak tighter into myself. Potter must have seen this because he rubbed my upper arm.

"Its ok, we're almost out" He said comfortably. After about a hour we arrived at a big house a little bigger than Potter's. We walked up the long high steps and I noticed that vines covered the house. When we reached the top of the stairs Potter pulled one of the vines that covered the door. I waited for a seconded puzzled, until a tall man opened the door. He wasn't bad looking. He was defiantly built in all the right places. Soft yet rugged looking face with a brilliant smile to match. Definitely a lady's man.

"Sorry we're late Neville" Harry spoke. My jaw dropped. Neville as in Longbottom? Neville must have known what I was thinking cause he gave a smirk in my direction.

"S'alright Harry. We just started." Neville said reinsuraling and led us inside.

I started gaping as we walked through the front hallway. There were many pictures surrounding all the walls most of them moving. He also had one of the vases that Harry had, which I broke. The two men kept walking through the hall while I stayed behind staring at a picture of two people. There was a woman sitting in a chair holding the hand of a man that was standing up and holding her hand. The two looked at each other smiled and looked at me. They both looked so familiar to me, but I didn't know where from.

"My parents." Someone said behind me surprising me so much that I almost knocked the picture over.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…" I said all to quickly

"Its alright you didn't mean to." He looked at his picture and smiled. "They're in a better place now. I'm glad." He said with a smile.

"Well enough chit chat, you'll have plenty of time with that. Come with me." He said nicely

I followed him to a large Oakwood door. He opened it and I was greeted by unbelievable sight. Inside was a huge lit room with many games. I'd seen Harry play some of them before but Neville had tons. There was a large screen placed on the opposite wall from me that had moving pictures of some sort of metal machines racing. There were many people in the room laughing and having fun. was placed all around the room along with others I did not recognize. There were huge red plush couches set up around the room that seemed to be moved more in front of the people playing with the screen waving white blocks with buttons around as if they were wands.

As soon as the door opened one of the girls who happened to be walking by dropped on of the plates of food she was caring and openly stared at me.

"Oh…My… God…" she said slowly. Some otheres turned and stared at me too.

"Draco?" Someone said from the couch. "Is that really you?" I looked at the person and almost burst into tears.

"Yeah Pans, its me" I said laughing wiping away tears that threatened to fall. She smiled, jumped over the couch, and tackled me in a huge hug. We stood there laughing, crying, and hugging each other, until another person tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see the person who I've wanted to see for months. Blaise.

"Hey Blondie" He said with a smile as he said one of his pet names for me. I cried harder and through myself at Blaise, cluthing onto him for dear life. I didn't want to loose him again and this seemed to be the only way to keep him close to me. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around.

"Missed you too Draco"


	18. Stories

Stories

Everyone in the room started to smile again as Draco Walked into the room. There wasn't a lot of them just a collective few, that knew each other. They all decided to sit down in the couches and push them in a circle so they could tell their stories. Blaise sat on a big loveseat with both of his arms behind the heads of the two next to him. Draco snuggled next to Blaise and held Pansy's hand; who was on the other side of Blaise. She smiled at Draco and laid her head on the crook of Blaise's neck. She looked healthier than she had ever had and her now long black hair flowed.

"So who wants to start?" Pansy asked around the room, but it was silent. "Alright then I'll go first." She took a deep breathe then started again. "At first it was scary because I had to leave with the Weasleys, but they were extremely nice to me. They acted as if I was family, I mean of course it was weird, I mean they are Weasleys." At this many of them chuckled. "Haha, ya, btu they protected me through everything especially Ron."

Eveyone was quiet except for Draco who didn't know what happened to her.

"What happened?" He asked puzzled

Blaise looked at her with sad eyes but she gave a weak smile and said it was ok.

"Ron thought it would be a good idea to take me out in Hogsmeade. So we were having fun and I actually wasn't that nervous. But he went to go get me something and I was kidnapped and raped. He was hard on himself for days, always saying it was his fault. But he couldn't help it. After that he only rarely took me out but we were always in a group."

Everyone was quiet , then Crabbe spoke. He had defiantly gotten bulky but in the good way. He was no longer the pudgy stupid boy many people knew him as.

"I've been with Dean Thomas. He's not a bad bloke. Got me to the Wizarding Gym every other day with him and I kinda like it. He lent me some books so I can practice some safe spells. He even taught me how to read more."

Flora spoke with a notable accent. "Finnagin." She said laughing. "What's there much to tell. Got me in accents. I like seeing Muggles though. Its fun yah. Loads. Actually convinced him to take me shopping". Everyone started to laugh at the thought of seeing Seamus shopping.

After 10 more people told there stories the next person was Theodore Nott.

"You'll never guess who I was with." Everyone looked at him smiling waiting for a answer. "Luna Lovegood." Laughter bust through the room.

"HEY HEY HEY! She's not all the bad. Smart, funny, even alittle cute. She showed me around the forests. She let me see a Snulightifre. Ever seen it? Mo, hey don't give me that look, they're real. I saw it! "

"Alright whatever you say Theo." Milicint Bultrode began with a laugh. She among all of them had changed the most. She was no longer huge, she was average sized and had gained beauty of the past few months.

"I was with Longbottom. He got me to take care of my appearance and taught me I am still amazing no matter what I look like" She said hopefully to everyone. To her enjoyment they gave her a standing ovation and lots of hugs from many of female part of the room, whereas the male half ogled her new figured.

Blaise was the first to snap out of it and began talking.

"I was with Granger." Everyone sat back in there seats and listened carefully to Blaise. Even Draco turned his head up at Blaise with interested eyes.

"It's different, living with a muggle. She's kind and sweet. Taught me all about muglle life, she even took me around a couple muggle places. They are so much easier than wizard life. She saved us. We all may see us being slaves are cruel but sometimes I think we deserved this. We treated everyone else who wasn't on our side like crap. And it wasn't always our fault…we were raised that way. But Hermione has taught me something. We all need, no deserve a second chance. "

At the last part everyone smiled, completely unaware of their masters listening behind the door.


	19. Family

Family

"Its good if you all remember that" Hermione said. Some of the people in the room looked frightened.

"We know those marks on your arms mark your past, but don't let it mark your future. I know how it fells." Harry said with a smile that relaxed them.

"You all have a right to this world as much as we do" Luna said in a far away voice.

"Magic shouldn't be deprived from anyone from any race…" Seamus spoke

"Color…" said Dean

"Social class or even beauty " Neville said holding Millicent's hand.

Soon others joined them into the room and smiled at the shocked side of the group.

"That is why all of us will figure out how to set all of you free so that you may live your lives as you please. None of you are here because we wanted to punish you. We got you to save you from others who aren't as generous as us. You aren't slaves, you're family. "

Hermione ended her speech with a small yet generous smile. Everyone hugged each other and embraced each other with the loving that the pureblood group did not have. A true family


End file.
